


Afloat

by flowersaretarts



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Boat, Growing Up, M/M, Romance, Sky - Freeform, Stars, starlight, unexpected purchase, withwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Afloat

Young was the night and the bottle was half gone.  
Withnail took a gulp and passed the scotch to his silent friend.   
The summer wind was rocking the boat house as it drifted along the canal.   
It was an act of utter madness, agonising eccentricity, yet he felt he wasn't wrong when he had paid for this wreck of a boathouse. They could use the money to save for a rainy day. They could.   
"Every day is a fucking rainy day in England. Why, I have to wait until my legs fail to carry me and my brain gets a massive haemorrhage? I won't need bloody lucre anymore, I'll need a glass of vodka and a bullet."

He had enough of Marwood's phobias and worries over the years.   
No, really, one has to learn and grow and get over himself. Otherwise they'd both ended up having lovely mediocre lives with cars and kids, and kept visiting each other once a month, then once a season, then, probably, just tell their wives to send tacky Christmas cards.  
Fear had once nearly destroyed their bond.  
Withnail blamed Peter and wasn't too wrong. But the step was taken and there they were, together, after nearly a decade of godawful stage plays and random TV parts, of drunken quarrels and moving houses, debates, door slamming, tear wiping and blissful mornings.

He didn't mind Withnail getting older. He kept his looks, the bastard, despite his ungodly ways. Peter's eyes never lied, the way he stared at his partner never needed a second guess.   
Neither did Withnail's.  
They sat side by side on the deck, in the starlight, quiet, broke, enamoured and helplessly calm, which was new.  
A rather good quality, don't you agree?


End file.
